Scaffolds are very well known. They are often tubular frames with horizontal cross-members that support wood planks. The planks are generally secured to the cross-members with wire.
Scaffolds incorporating wood planks are used in connection with the maintenance of nuclear reactors. The planks are often exposed to radioactive contaminants that impregnate the wood and cannot be readily removed. The planks cannot simply be destroyed. They must be stored for indeterminate periods of time in special storage facilities. The present specification addresses this problem.